


La fleur blanche et la fleur noire

by Dilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Androgyny, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, International Day of Femslash, Sibling Incest, Transgender
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, Severus Snape avait toujours apprécié Narcissa Malefoy. Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fleur blanche et la fleur noire

**Author's Note:**

> Originellement écrit et publié en 2011 sur Fanfiction.net et Livejournal, pour l'International Femslash Day.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire (du moins au vu de la réputation d'idiotie et de vanité qui était celle de cette femme), Severus Snape avait toujours apprécié Narcissa Malefoy. D'une part, pour sa grâce, la souplesse de son corps, les ondulations de ses robes et de sa chevelure perlée, qui rappelaient à la fois la conque et la fleur. Et cette Beauté qui n'avait jamais pour lui été une blessure (excepté la tristesse ponctuelle provoquée par leur extrême différence, tel un gentilhomme devant un esclave dans les fers, au sombre corps couvert de blessures, est pris d'une envie de pleurer), il ne l'avait jamais convoitée et elle ne l'avait pas humilié : Narcissa avait toujours été douce et bonne avec lui, un peu comme une marraine qui vous épaule ou vous accueille dans son logis après la traversée d'un pays froid et dangereux. Elle le faisait entrer dans une sphère différente, et cette invisible faculté de rendre le monde plus beau lui rappelait Lily.

 

Cette extrême féminité de Narcissa Malefoy, anciennement Black, Snape était loin d'être le seul à l'apprécier.

Nous ne parlons pas de Lucius, qui s'en lassa si rapidement, pour lui préférer des nourritures plus relevées et "fortes".

Sa femme aimait consoler les enfants perdus aux joues pâles et aux cheveux noirs - l'ignorait-il ? son plus grand amoureux était grand et mince, avec une longue chevelure lisse, des paupières lourdes, un front qui portait la colère, une fierté dans le port mêlée à une gaucherie de garçon maigre.

Il lui envoyait des lettres quotidiennes, caressait ses mains et posait sa tête sur sa poitrine palpitante et parfumée. Et se perdant dans ses grands yeux bleus mouillés et naïfs, comme s'ils étaient la vérité et l'origine de toutes choses, il l'appelait "ma soeur".

(car adolescent, il n'était encore ni femme ni homme, et elle était la seule chose bonne qu' _elle_  connaisse)

 

 


End file.
